peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood Brothers/Drake's Group Tricks Kiki
(At the Cat Village, Davis' group, Baron, and their friends have already returned and Bagheera and his people already apologized to Ralphie’s group for accusing them of kidnapping Haru and Baron. Right now, a party is going on and the guests, except Davis' group, are wearing war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, with Randy having his shirt off and tied around his waist. As the group watched, Bagheera is in the process of knighting Davis' group, Indian style) Bagheera: Now, rise. Davis' group: Yes, Chief. (As Kukui is making ceremonial gestures, Therru turned to Will) Therru: (Whispering) What's Kukui doing, Will? Will: (Whispering) He's delivering an oration, in sign language. Chip: (Whispering) What's he saying, Will? Tommy: (Whispering) Yeah, what? (Will, observing the gestures, translated) Will: (Whispering) Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, mighty warriors, save Mallow, pay back K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates, and make friends and professor, heap glad. Serena: (Whispering) Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad. (She giggles quietly. Kukui then placed three Indian chief headresses, two big and one small, on Ash, NiGHTS, and Pikachu’s head respectively) Kukui: I shall make you, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, great chief, spirit pet, and assistant chief, respectively. You shall now be known to my people as “Big Flying Eagle,” “Little Flying Bolt Mouse,” and “Little Flying Eagle.” (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS whooped like Indians and flew around while everyone cheered. When all was quiet, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS landed next to Kukui and Mallow and they all seated) Kukui: And here’s more good news. Under the special request from my daughter, our people and Ash’s team shall become one from now on. (Everyone cheered) Mallow: Let us celebrate! (Then, Mallow, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and some warriors started danced around in front of everyone as Mallow started singing) Mallow: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Ash and NiGHTS: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Ash, NiGHTS, and Mallow: Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Wahoo Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then, the warriors picked up Mallow, Ash, with Pikachu on his left shoulder, and NiGHTS and danced around while carrying them, then stopped) Ash and NiGHTS: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Mallow: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Ash, NiGHTS, and Mallow: Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Wahoo Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Double double If we get in trouble Me or you There's just one thing To do Ash and NiGHTS: We’ll just send for Mallow and her people Mallow: We’ll just send for Ash and his team Ash, NiGHTS, and Mallow: We’ll be coming Willy nilly lilly Beat on a drum And we will come And we will come And save our brave Noble warriors Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then everyone starts dancing and singing too) Group: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Ash, NiGHTS, and Mallow: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Group: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (After putting Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Mallow down, they all join in the dancing. The girls were dancing at first until a girl named Casey stopped them) Casey: Can you stop dancing for a while and get some firewood? Girls: Sure. (Then they and Casey got some firewood and placed them in the campfire. The girls turned to Casey hopefully) Iris: Shall we dance again? Casey: You may. Girls: Thanks. (Then they resumed dancing. Will and Tommy then took their turn leading the dancing and then after stopping, the two then started singing, while posing as a clock) Will and Tommy: Hickory Dickory Hickory Dickory Dock (Then the group followed suit) Group: Hickory Dickory Hickory Dickory Dock (Then, Chip and Tommy took their turns, clasping each other’s hands and arms in rhythm) Chip and Tommy: Tweedle-Dum Tweedle-Dee Tweedle-Dum Tweedle-Dee Dum dum (The group followed suit) Group: Hickory Dickory Hickory Dickory Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Heh (They dance around some more. Suddenly, Axew and the girls stopped dancing briefly and noticed Yoshi, Poochy, and the boys acting like Indians suddenly as they danced. They remained quiet as they looked concerned suddenly. They snap out of it and then danced around a totem pole) Group: Etcha Sketcha If the pirates getcha And you're took Away by K. Rool and Skurvy (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS then brought up dummy versions of K. Rool and Skurvy) Group: K. Rool and Skurvy! (They then threw weapons or blasted attacks at the dummies with an axe cutting off the K. Rool dummy’s head) Ash: (To the girls) Don't worry. We won’t really beat him and Skurvy like that. (The girls sighed in relief. As they danced around, Serena and Iris suddenly noticed Mallow and a anonymous female trainer dancing to Ash and NiGHTS and leaning in on their faces, as if kissing them. Serena and Iris then got upset and angry deep down upon seeing this, as they are now jealous. Even Axew and the other girls got concerned too. After Mallow and the female trainer leaned back, Ash and NiGHTS whooped like Indians and then they and the others rejoined the dancing) Ash and NiGHTS: We’ll just send for Mallow and her people Mallow: We’ll just send for Ash and his team Ash, NiGHTS, and Mallow: We’ll be coming Willy nilly lilly (After dancing a few moves, the group marched) Ash’s team: Send up a flare Good Pokemon Characters: And we’ll be there Mallow: You know you Really got a friend Ash and NiGHTS: A friend (The group then linked arms in rhythm) Group: We’ll be true blood brothers To the end (They make their finishing dance move) Group: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh (They make their finale pose) Group: Heh (Everyone, except Axew and the girls, cheered and danced around some more, chanting “Oh-wah-heh” repeatedly. Axew and the girls got concerned even more) Helen: (Whispering) Yoshi, Poochy, and the boys are acting strange suddenly. Therru: (Whispering) We know. (Suddenly, Will, Tommy, Yoshi, and Poochy passed by, not noticing them) Will and Tommy: Oh-wah-heh! Girls: What the...? (Suddenly, Chip came up to them and hands Therru his teddy bear) Chip: (Imitating Indian) Squaw takem papoose. (He resumed dancing with everyone) Therru: Chip! (But Chip ignored her. Axew and the other girls noticed Serena and Iris feeling sad) Bloom: What's wrong, Serena and Iris? Serena: (Sadly) Ash is ignoring me the whole time and paying attention to Mallow. Iris: (Sadly) It’s like NiGHTS is caring for that girl trainer even. Therru: But what if Mallow and the girl trainer were actually...? Serena and Iris: (Sadly) I know. (Suddenly, Casey and Kukui came up to them, looking concerned) Kukui: What's wrong, girls? Casey: Is something the matter? (Axew and the girls nod to each other and Therru spoke up) Therru: Let’s just say we’re homesick now. (Understanding them, Kukui and Casey nodded in an understanding way) Casey: If you want to go back to Hangman’s Tree, you may. Kukui: We don’t mind. Girls: Thanks. Serena: And tell Ash that I have a few stern words with him. Iris: Me too, but with NiGHTS. Casey and Kukui: Very well. (Then with that, Axew and the girls left the Good Pokemon Character village to go back to Hangman’s Tree. In the forest nearby the Good Pokemon Character village, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta saw the whole thing) Satsuki: (Angrily) Now Serena and Iris understands how I felt before! Kanta: But you did try to get rid of them and Therru before. Mei: Kanta has a point. Satsuki: I know that! I’m glad you told me Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS gave me a one week banishment, but I don’t want to hear another word about Therru, Serena, nor Iris, ever! Mei: But you don’t understand! Satsuki: What is it that I don’t understand, Mei and Kanta? (Before Mei and Kanta could answer, they noticed a pair of lime green reptile hands carrying a helmet emerging from the bushes) Satsuki: What? Mei and Kanta: Satsuki, look out! (They fly away, but just when Satsuki noticed and was about to fly away, the helmet caught her and the reptile hands encased her within it. The figure emerged, revealed to be Klump. With him, Team Rocket and the other Kremlings emerged and smiled smugly, seeing they accomplished their mission) Meowth: Now let’s go back to the ship! Jessie, James, and Kremlings: Right! Klump: Boy, Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy are gonna be happy about this! Krusha: Yeah! Kutlass: Imagine the sweet-a taste of revenge best served-a cold! (Klump turned to Satsuki in his helmet) Klump: Sorry to do this to you, Satsuki. But Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy would like a word with you. (With that, they left with Satsuki in tow. After they were gone, Mei and Kanta came out of hiding and looked concerned) Kanta: I got a bad feeling about this. Mei: Let’s go follow them and see what’s up. Kanta: You’re right. Let’s go for it. (They nod and with that, flew to K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship. Later, they arrive at the window leading to the captain and admiral’s headquarters and peeked in there. Inside, they see K. Rool playing on his piano and Skurvy seated next to him while Satsuki is seated on a cork on a closed empty beer bottle. Team Rocket and the Kremlings are seated near the piano with Krusha holding a wine bottle in his hand) Mei: (Whispering) What’s going on, I wonder? (She and Kanta listen in. In the quarters, Satsuki spoke up) Satsuki: (Skeptically) So you give up finally? Skurvy: Yes, Satsuki. K. Rool: Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy admit defeat. Satsuki: (Unsure) Okay. Skurvy: Tomorrow, we’re packing up and leaving the island, never to return. K. Rool: That’s right. (After Krusha drank some wine, he got excited along with James and Klump) James: That’s really great, Captain and Admiral! Krusha: Yeah! Klump: We’ll go tell the crew and we will...! (Jessie shuts them up with slaps) Klump, Krusha, and James: Ow! Jessie: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay on the eaving-lay! (Understanding her Pig Latin, Klump, Krusha, and James calmed down. K. Rool and Skurvy then continued their conversation with Satsuki) K. Rool: And that’s why we asked you over. Skurvy: Just to tell Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS that we bear them no ill will. (K. Rool plays a couple notes) Skurvy: Well, they have their own faults, I can honestly say. K. Rool: Such as bringing Therru, Serena, and Iris to the island. That is dangerous business. Skurvy: Yep. Satsuki: (Enraged) I know! Who do those girls think they are?! (After Skurvy plays a couple of suspenseful notes, he resumed speaking with K. Rool playing still) K. Rool: Why, I hear rumors that those girls have already come between you and those boys. Skurvy: Particularly the strong love between Ash and Serena and NiGHTS and Iris. (Satsuki begins to tear up upon hearing this) Satsuki: (Tearfully) They have. (K. Rool and Skurvy noticed and pretended to be shocked along with Jessie, Kutlass, and Green Kroc) Skurvy: And what’s this? K. Rool: Tears? Skurvy: So it is true. (Satsuki nodded sadly and started to cry softly. K. Rool and Skurvy turned to the mates in pretend sympathy and sadness) Skurvy: Oh, listen to this, guys. K. Rool: The way of a man with a maiden. Taking the best years of their lives and then.... (During this speech, Krusha stopped drinking his wine to listen. After Klump accidentally stepped on Meowth’s foot, Meowth angrily glared at him, but then listened some more. After saying this, K. Rool lets out a fake sob) K. Rool: (Fake sobs) Casting her aside. Skurvy: Like an old glove. K. Rool: That’s right. (James, Meowth, Klump, and Krusha started to cry for real, feeling bad for Satsuki while Jessie, Kutlass, and Green Kroc pretended to be sympathetic, but Jessie got annoyed by the four’s tearful breakdown) Krusha: (Sobs) How sad! James and Meowth: (Crying) And heartbreaking! Klump: (Crying) Ain’t that a real...? (Sobs) Shame? (Jessie, looking annoyed, gave Klump and Krusha tissues, and Klump and Krusha blew their noses on it) Jessie: (Mumbling to Kutlass and Green Kroc) They get emotional easily. Green Kroc: (Mumbling) No kidding, Jessie. Kutlass: (Mumbling) At least we don’t-a get emotional to sad moments. (K. Rool then hands Satsuki his handkerchief for Satsuki to cry on) K. Rool: But we mustn’t judge Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS too harshly, my dear. Skurvy: I agree. It’s those girls, Therru, Serena, and Iris, who’re to blame! Satsuki: (Wiping a tear away) Yeah! I agree! (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to their henchmen after getting up, with Klump and Krusha still crying while James and Meowth stopped crying) Skurvy: Guys, we must save those boys from themselves. K. Rool: But how? (Klump and Krusha cried out one last time before Jessie and Meowth smacked them in order to make them stop crying and making them drop the tissues) Meowth: Stop your crying, you wimps! Krusha: (Sniffles while finishing crying) But you and James just…. James: We’re good now. Jessie: (Changing the subject) Anyway, we don’t know, Captain and Admiral. K. Rool: We have so little time. Skurvy: And besides, we’re sailing in the morning.... (Suddenly, he and K. Rool pretended to have an idea as Satsuki finished her crying) K. Rool and Skurvy: Sail? That’s it! (Team Rocket and the Kremlings got confused) Klump: What’s it? Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc, and Team Rocket: Yeah, what’s it? Skurvy: We’ll shanghai Therru, Serena, and Iris! (Satsuki listened in on the plan) Team Rocket and Kremlings: Shanghai Therru, Serena, and Iris, Captain and Admiral? K. Rool: And no, it’s not the city in China we’re talking about. Skurvy: Very good, K. Rool. Anyway, we’ll just take those girls to sea with us. K. Rool: Yes, with them gone, Ash and NiGHTS will soon forget this mad infatuation. (Hearing this, Satsuki got excited that she threw the handkerchief aside) Skurvy: Now, let’s go! We’ll leave at once, surround Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ home...! (Pretending to realize that they don’t know where Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ hideout is, Jessie spoke up) Jessie: But Captain and Admiral, we don’t know where Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ home is! James: Jessie has a point. (K. Rool and Skurvy pretended to be shocked) K. Rool: My gosh! Skurvy: You’re right, Jessie and James! (Suddenly, Satsuki flew up in the air) Satsuki: I know where it is! (K. Rool and Skurvy pretended to be confused) K. Rool and Skurvy: What’s that? (Satsuki flew on the desk where the map of Neverland is) Satsuki: I can show you the way! (K. Rool and Skurvy then pretended to be interested) K. Rool: You could show us the way? Skurvy: Why I never thought of that. (K. Rool and Skurvy whispered to Klump and Green Kroc respectively) Skurvy: (Whispering) Take this down. K. Rool: (Whispering) And make it snappy! Klump and Green Kroc: (Whispering) Right. (Klump picked up a piece of paper and Green Kroc handed a pencil to Klump. Outside, Mei and Kanta realized what’s going on) Mei: (Whispering) They’re gonna make Satsuki reveal where Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS live! Kanta: (Whispering) We have to hurry and open this porthole! (They nod and using some of their magic, tried to pry open the porthole. Inside, Satsuki then dipped her feet into the ink and began to walk on the map starting from the location of K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship) K. Rool and Skurvy: Start at Peg Leg Point. Klump: (While writing) Peg Leg Point. Meowth: Don’t repeat them. K. Rool and Skurvy: Forty paces west to Blind Man’s Bluff. Klump: (While writing) Blind Man’s Bluff. Meowth: I said don’t repeat! Klump: Sorry, Meowth. It’s part of my job. Geneva convention. Meowth: Who cares if it’s a pirate’s convention or not?! Klump: But I can’t help myself repeating, unlike you coughing up hairballs! Meowth: (Insulted) WHAT?! (He scratches his face. Angered, Klump was about to punch Meowth when K. Rool and Skurvy angrily turned to them) K. Rool: Stop it, both of you! Skurvy: Get back to business! (Understanding, Meowth and Klump resumed what they’re doing) K. Rool and Skurvy: Okay, jump across Krookodile Creek and then, north by northeast, one, two, three.... (Satsuki stopped suddenly and turned to K. Rool and Skurvy in suspicion. Skurvy then almost loses his patience) Skurvy: Well, get on with...! (He calms down after K. Rool secretly motions him to stop) Skurvy: I mean, continue on. (Satsuki then flew up to K. Rool and Skurvy’s faces) Satsuki: If I show you Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ hideout, you have to promise me not to harm the three of them! Skurvy: We mustn’t harm Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS? K. Rool: Madame! K. Rool and Skurvy: Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy give their word not to lay a finger on.... Satsuki: Or your hook or weapons! K. Rool: Or a hook…. Skurvy: Or weapons…. K. Rool and Skurvy: On Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. Satsuki: Done. (Satsuki flies to the map and rubbing the last bit of ink off her feet, makes an x over the location of Hangman’s Tree) Satsuki: Right here! K. Rool: So, Hangman’s Tree, huh? Skurvy: Hangman’s Tree, huh? So that’s where they live. (K. Rool picks up Satsuki, who got confused suddenly) Satsuki: What are you doing to me? K. Rool: Thanking you. You’ve been.... (Skurvy opens a nearby lantern and K. Rool throws Satsuki in there. Then Skurvy quickly closed it and locked it) K. Rool: Most helpful! (He and Skurvy chuckled evilly. Satsuki was shocked) Satsuki: Wait! Let me out! Skurvy: No way. You’re gonna witness our victory tomorrow. K. Rool: So sit back and enjoy the show. Satsuki: (Confused) Victory? Show? (Realizes) What?! You promised not to hurt...! K. Rool and Skurvy: We lied! Satsuki: (Angrily) So using me to locate their hideout was your idea! K. Rool and Skurvy: (To Satsuki) Exactly. (To their henchmen) Right? (Team Rocket then high-fived in agreement while K. Rool placed his silver hook back on) Meowth: We’re finally gonna get those twerps! James: Yeah! Jessie: Talk about a little taste of revenge best served cold! Meowth: My sentiments exactly! (While Meowth agreed with Jessie, K. Rool and Skurvy heard the porthole hinge creak and got suspicious that they quieted their henchmen. Mei and Kanta tried to stay hidden behind the objects on another desk) Skurvy: Hold on! (He and K. Rool smell the air) K. Rool: I smell something childish. (Krusha smelled the air too) Krusha: Well, we have been carrying Satsuki here. Klump: And she’s kind of a child. K. Rool: Not you two lunkheads! (He and Skurvy noticed the porthole is opened and saw some glows behind the objects) K. Rool: It’s coming from over there. Skurvy: (To Kutlass and Green Kroc) Go see what it is. (Mei and Kanta tried to sneak away when Kutlass grabbed Mei and Green Kroc grabbed Kanta) Skurvy: It smells like a couple of fairy eavesdroppers. (Surprised and shocked, Satsuki became concerned) Satsuki: Let them go now! Mei: She’s right! Kanta: If you ever try to hurt any of us, especially Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, we will make you sorry! (After a short pause, K. Rool, Skurvy, and their henchmen laugh at this) K. Rool: (Mockingly) What are you going to do? Sprinkle fairy dust on us to make us sleep? (He and Skurvy turned to Kutlass and Green Kroc) K. Rool: Put them in the lantern with Satsuki. Skurvy: Like he said. Green Kroc: Right away. Kutlass: As you command-a! (Green Kroc and Kutlass throws Mei and Kanta in the same lantern Satsuki is in and Klump locks it) K. Rool: Now be good kids and stay! Skurvy: That’s right! (With that, K. Rool, Skurvy, and the henchmen left the captain and admiral’s headquarters. Mei and Kanta turned to Satsuki in anger) Mei: I can’t believe you did this to Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! Satsuki: How was I supposed to know they tricked me? Mei: Well, you probably should’ve realized that before! (Kanta, upon noticing Satsuki becoming sad and full of guilt, stopped being angry and motioned Mei to look) Kanta: Mei…. (Satsuki lowered her head down in sadness, full of guilt. Mei noticed and her anger melted away too) Mei: Sorry. Satsuki: No, you’re right. I’m the sorry one. I never meant for this to happen. Kanta: We understand. Mei: And I know you don’t want to hear what Therru, Serena, and Iris have to say, but.... Satsuki: No, it’s okay. Tell me. Kanta: Therru, Serena, and Iris said they didn’t mean to make you jealous. Mei: In fact, they just want you and them to be friends. And that they’ll share Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS with you. Kanta: And they’ll never make you jealous again. So find it in your heart to reconcile with them when we get out of this. Satsuki: Really? Kanta: Yeah. Because if you redeem yourself, Ash and his friends will consider that action as a “Forgiveness is divine” type moment. (Hearing those words, Satsuki, mixed with guilt and sadness, understood finally) Satsuki: Thank you, Mei, Kanta. (She then got determined) Satsuki: Let’s try and escape and help them, especially Therru, Serena, and Iris! Are you with me? Mei and Kanta: Yeah! (Kanta studied the metal on the lantern) Kanta: Alright, I just need to make it wobble until it falls down, so that way the glass around us will break and free us. Mei: And how long will that take? Kanta: My estimations say in 24 hours. Mei and Satsuki: 24 hours?! Kanta: Yes. I’m afraid that’s true. Mei: Then we better hurry! Satsuki: Mei, do your stuff! Mei: Okay! (Then, Mei began to slowly shoot a laser at the edge of the metal to make the lantern wobbly enough for it to fall in 24 hours as Satsuki and Kanta looked on in hope and determination) Coming up: At Hangman’s Tree, Davis and Dorothy and Ken and Yolei reconcile for what happened with Haru and the female cat before and then Mavis, Yolei, and a reluctant Dorothy, reveal a beautiful story about mothers to the others as Drake's group and their crew get ready to capture all of them except Davis' group when they come out. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies